A Family Affair
by Elven-Fforestydd
Summary: Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas go to a family reunion.


Rated G

Summary: Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas go to a family reunion.

A Family Affair

Elves have always been an aspect of myth and legend. Every culture has, more or less, a form of elves. Be them small or tall, magical wood inhabiting, sugar loving cookie making elves or Fay Folk living in the nether world, elves are everywhere. But like any other wide spread family, relations become strained, or forgotten. This is a story about lost family ties being brought back together.

Lord Elrond re-read the letter he held in his hand for a second time to be sure he understood. He furrowed his brow.

"What is the matter?" asked Erestor. Elrond handed him the letter. "See for yourself." Erestor read in silence before looking up in confusion.

"An Elven reunion? What is that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. It doesn't sound like something that Lothlorien or Mirkwood would be up to." Erestor shook his head. "No it doesn't."

"I've never heard of this Elven Society of Elfish Peoples." said Elrond. The door to the study opened, Lord Elrond's two sons came striding in.

"Is something wrong?" asked Elrohir seeing the strange looks upon his father and Erestor face.

"It's nothing much." Elrond said. "Just this odd letter I received." Elladan took the paper from his father's hand and read through it. He laughed out loud.

"The Elven Society of Elfish Peoples? What kind of joke it that?"

"It says the 2nd annual." His twin said reading from behind his shoulder. "Why didn't we get invited last year?"

"Maybe they didn't want to have you eat all their food Ro." said Elladan. Elrohir smacked his brother playfully on the head. Elladan grinned then tuned to his father.

"I think we should go." He said. Elrond blinked in surprise.

"You do?"

"Why not? It might be fun."

Four days later, three tall, travel worn elves walked in to a large room, located inside an old barn in the middle of an empty field. The interior was decorated with colored streamers and an assortment of brightly colored objects floating. There were a few tables lining the back wall with different types of food. People mingled with each other, chatting and munching. A large banner hung across the ceiling read, "Welcome all relations of elves"

"I can't believe you dragged me into this." The blond haired elf said. "I could be doing something far more valuable than this."

"Nonsense. And miss all of this?" Said Elladan, The twins dragged Legolas over to the table with "sign in" in big letters above it. The short creature behind it smiled up at them.

"Names?" he said.

"Elrohir and Elladan of Rivendell" said Elrohir. "This is Legolas Greenleaf."

"Ahh, the Elves from Middle-earth. I'm glad you could make it this year."

"We didn't know about it last year." said Elladan.

"Yes. We know. There was a slight complication there. Off worlders are hard to contact, especially those who continue to fore go the current trends." A small twitter of notes came from his pocket. "Will you excuse me a moment?" He pulled out a small box and started to talk in to it. The three tall elves left him and made their way towards one of the tables. The table was covered in all types of cookies. A sign propped up against one of the plates read, "Refreshments supplied by the Keebler Elves." Legolas picked up a cookie coated with chocolate and sprinkled with colorful things.

"What is on this?" He said holding it in front of him.

"I don't know but I like the way it tastes." Said Elladan with one stuffed in his mouth. Legolas took a small taste before he casually slid it next to the plate.

"You don't like the cookies?" Said a small voice. The three elves looked around. They spotted the body that belonged to the voice down by their feet.

"Who are you?" asked Elrohir.

"I'm a Keebler Elf. Number 36. Didn't you like the cookie?" he said pointing to Legolas.

"Well." Legolas. Legolas was at a loss for words. He gave the twins an imploring look. Neither one made of them made any move to help. They only smiled at him wickedly.

"Well, I was full." Legolas finally said. The little elf gave him an unbelieving stare before striding off."

"Don't upset the little man." said Elladan laughing.

"Have you ever heard of the Keebler Elves?" asked Legolas.

"Never." said Elrohir also laughing.

"Well it wasn't very funny. I was thinking of enjoying a cookie when a little voice demanded why I was displeased."

'Maybe you need more demands in life." said Elladan.

"Attention! Attention!" A small elf in a bright red and green suit had climbed up on to the makeshift stage and was shouting. All the elves stopped talking and looked at her.

"It's time for the reunion giveaway." She held up a large bag and shook it.. Legolas turned to ask Elrohir a question but found that both he and his brother had disappeared into the crowd. Instead, a pudgy, grumpy looking elf was standing beside him.

"Humph." He said as the chirpy elf started handing out things from her bag.

"Excuse me?" Legolas asked.

"Them frilly elves stole my work. Came in to the big man and commercialized everything. Kicked Me, Askasleikir, Gluggagaegir, and everyone else out of work. Now it's a big deal. Stores start selling everything in October. Christmas Elves indeed. Humph" he grumbled. He walked away before Legolas had time to respond.

"Hey Legolas." came a voice behind him. Legolas turned to see Elladan.

"Look what I got." He said holding up a shiny box with a long white cord coming out of the top."

"What is?" Legolas asked.

"I'm not sure. But look at who I met. He says he's an Elf from the future." Elladan said pointing to the stranger that had appeared beside him.

"The future?" asked Legolas.

"I come from Vulcan." said the Vulcan. "We are from the future. Your future, but our past."

"Is he making as much sense to you as he is to me?" asked Elrohir coming up to them."

"Clear as a bell. I think you need a cookie." Elladan told the Vulcan. "Have you met the jolly Keebler Elf manning the table?" The Vulcan looked at him. Then held up his hand, his figures split down the center.

"Live long and prosper." He said before he briskly turned and walked away.

"Right, that was strange." Said Legolas.

"Strange indeed."

The three spent the rest of the afternoon conversing among the different elves. Legolas even participated in a round of blind man's bluff. When they finally made it back to Rivendell, loaded down with prizes, snacks and other free things, Elladan said to Legolas. "Now that wasn't too bad."

"That's true." piped in Elrohir. "You got to meet a lot of new relatives."

"Distance relatives." cut in Elladan.

"Okay, I admit, it was fun." said Legolas. "But if either of you ever make me go to another family reunion again I swear I'll-."

"You know what Ro." interrupted Elladan. "I think I'll suggest to Father that The Elven Society should hold their 3rd annual reunion here next year."

"And Legolas can send the invites." Said Elrohir grinning. The twins ducked as Legolas playfully swung at them.


End file.
